Love From Literacy
by Inkweaver1324
Summary: A gift to Juliaphobia, a romantic tail of clumsiness and superheroes


This is a gift for Juliaphobia of her 13 and 14. And oh yeah, it takes place in a random building because I couldn't figure out a setting 0_o sorry

**LOVE FROM LITERATURE**

13 sat alone in one of the many sparse rooms of the old, creaky building. He didn't quite remember how he and 14 and come to arrive there, but it was a home none the less, whether it was temporary or permanent. The room was clouded with the usual rubble and trash along with artifacts of a world that has been long forgotten. 13 sat up on an old human's desk, the chair having toppled over at one point or another. He dangled his feet off the edge, swinging them back an forth slowly. In his hands he held a small flower, a little white one whose name he didn't know. One by one he plucked the petals.

It had been a strange human ritual for one who was curious of the feelings of another, but 13 wasn't sure if it actually worked. Never the less, he tried anyway, continuing to pick the small petals and watching them glide down to the floor below.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me..."

There was only one petal left.

"she loves me not..."

As the last petal drifted down to the floor 13 let go of the flower's stem as well and let it fall from the desk along with the petals that he had picked.

13 hunched over in sadness, confusion, or deep thought, possibly a combination of the three. He propped his head up in his open hands, balencing his elbows on his knees. _What else could I possibly do_, he wondered, _I've tried everything and failed..._

13 stood from where he had been sitting, stretching his worn joints as he walked to the other end of the desk. In his ignorance he stepped on a loose piece of paper which quickly flew out from underneath him, causing him to crash back down to the floor along with several other papers and books that had been stacked on the desk's edge.

"Wonderful..." he moaned sarcastically to himself, but at least he wasn't badly injured.

He stood up, dusted himself off, and half-mindedly looked through the micellanious trash that he had scattered. Amung the mundane papers and books of titles he wouldn't remember was something that caught his eye. It was like a book, but without the hard cover, and much more colorfull. He remembered that the human children liked to read these, _comic books_ he thought.

13 brushed away some of the other papers as well as accumulating dust to read the title.

_"The Amazing Spiderman!"_

On it was what looked like a human, except he was covered from head to toe in a red and blue suit.

_A superhero..._13 thought,_ that's what they were called, superheroes always got the girl._

That last thought intrigued him, and so he began to flip through the pages until one scene caught his eye.

There he was, the superhero, hanging upside down. Through the panels the woman walked over to him, lifted the mask slightly, and gave him a kiss.

"That gives me an idea..."

It took well into the next day to get everything set up, but 13 was proud of his work. He tied one end of the cord from a lamp to a small pipe high up, and the other end to one of his ankles. He would possition his body like the superhero's, his legs making a triangle, and slowly slip down and get a kiss from 14, now all he needed was for her to show up.

"14! 14 I think I found something, come quick!" He yelled to another part of the house.

"Are you sure this isn't just another attempt to _woo_ me 13?" she called back.

"I'm sure, just get in here!"

"Fine..."

A few moments later 14 walked through the open doorway, looking around.

"13? 13 where are you!"

_Alright, just tie this here, make a knot there..._

"13!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

At the shout of his name 13 lost his balence, toppling off the pipe in a matter most ungracefull, and fell suspended right in front of 14's face, swinging back and forth awkwardly with his tangled leg.

14's face was of complete shock and surprise, but after a few moments she compiled herself enough to speak.

"13...what are you doing?"

13's face heated up in embarrassment.

"I...um...I'm being the superhero?"

14 laughed at another one of 13's attempts to get her to like him, patting his cheek with her hand.

"You aren't a superhero 13..."

13 frowned, but 14 had more to say.

"But you don't have to be..." with that she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and walked out.

_Oh my gosh...she kissed me! She kissed me!_

"W-wait 14! Are you going to let me down?"

**THE END**


End file.
